The Beast and His Red Rose
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: The high ranking member of the White Fang, Adam Taurus longing to his his old partner goes off from the camp to see her but when he crosses paths with a girl dressed in red will it change his way of thinking? Rating may change.
1. The Meet and Change

**AN/ A request from Shiranai Atsune, I hope you like the start of this.**

 ** _Summary: The high ranking member of the White Fang, Adam Taurus longing to his his old partner goes off from the camp to see her but when he crosses paths with a girl dressed in red will it change his way of thinking?_**

In the dead of night, the stars and moon sparkling so brightly sparkling up the cloudless filled sky, On top of the slate mountain top looking out into the distance, through his eye mask his eyes set on the lone place called Beacon Academy where hunters go to learn how to survive on the job, Adam Taurus stood his hand on the sheath of his blade, he jumps down removing it from its hold quickly destroying what ever non obeying Grimm stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going, Taurus?" His eyes rest on the lady who thought she was boss, Cinder who called out to him.

Adam turned his head along with his body away from the woman who spoke down to him, he was not caring about it, she was a waste.

"I don't owe you answers." Adam spat quickly turning back to her again to make himself clear.

"Oh? Defying me, Do you know what I could do to you, What the person in charge of this plan can do...Now where are you going, Wait let me guess...Beacon Academy." Cinder responds circling him causing him to be more silent, he just listen to the sound of her heels tapping the ground as she moved around him. "That girl you long for won't accept you, Going there will only screw up everything." She adds.

Adam pushes past her, he glances back. "I'm not going to confront her, I just want to see her and I intend on doing so." Adam responds.

"And what about the white fang?" Cinder asks.

"They'll be fine. I'm not planning on staying around this school for long...You can rest easy knowing I'll return." He replies.

He turns away from her not waiting for her to reply, he walks off.

He didn't hear the sound of high heels behind him, so that signaled that Cinder had given into his wishes, to let him go onto do what he wanted, to see her, the girl who left him behind.

Without setting off any security, Soundlessly. Adam made his way through the entrance of the school gracefully, it didn't take him very long to spot her, The dark haired girl who once stole his heart, leaving him on that train and shattering the beating organ, Blake Belladonna.

She stood so close yet so far away from him. Blake was close to the entrance talking with a girl with blonde fiery like hair, he had assumed was her partner, before they could see him with his quick thinking he hid behind a tall pillar, he could hear Blake's distress as she spoke.

"I won't be around someone who continues to change into someone they're not, Yang, I trust you but your reckless actions are making me unsure...Let's go back to the room, I'm sure our roommates are worried sick." Blake says to the girl, she turns away with Yang following behind.

"This was a mistake." Adam mumbles to himself, he turns around not paying attention, he bumped into something and next was heard a soft feminine 'eep' of being startled.

Adam quickly reached out and caught the red figure he bumped into before they had fallen to the ground but books and a bag collapsed to the ground.

He places her back on her feet and picks up her stuff that had fallen, avoiding eye contact. He mumbled a quick 'sorry.'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down mister, I'm not hurt, It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either." She said being polite, the girl even flashed a cheeky smile to lighten the moment but she knew he was lost, he was avoiding her she felt.

"You could have been hurt if these dusts exploded just now, little girl." He replies still avoiding her.

He caught a glimpse of the female remove her red hood, letting her short blackish red hair show, he noticed her mixture of red and black clothing but still he kept looking away, he feared she would memorize him and that was something that needed to be avoided, If something happened he couldn't be identified.

"Haha right, I'm always getting that lecture from my partner, Weiss. She's really harsh with things like that...Oh my name is Ruby Rose, Nice to meet you." Ruby babbles, she extend her hand to shake it, she pulls away. "Mister, why won't you look at me?" She asks.

"You wouldn't want to know me, I'm no good." He replies.

"Well you picked up my stuff and saved me from falling to the ground so you can't be that bad." Ruby replies shuffling from side to side energetically as she thought of her words.

"You're very quick to put your trust in others, Miss Rose." Adam says, he looked up at the girl his gaze locked with her silver eyes.

He was forced to break the lock hearing heavy footsteps come his way, security must have caught on, in the next moment he grabbed Ruby's hand and ran down the campus, Ruby willingly gone along enjoying the wind that rushed following, she was shocked when they came to a stop within a alley way.

"You're not from around here are you?" Ruby comments, she studied his mask but couldn't remember where she had seen it, she brushed it off. Liking the strangers company.

"You could say that, I was in the neighborhood and just decided to check the school out, Now I must be going." He says pulling away from her to walk away, He stops feeling her reach out and stop him.

"Do you really have to go?" Ruby asks.

"I do." Adam replies.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ruby questions

"If fate wants us to meet again we will see each other again, My Red Rose." The rest red head says, he plucks a single red rose from the garden handing it to her.

Ruby looks down at the beautiful full dark red rose in her hand. "Wait what is-" She starts looking up but he was gone. "Your name..." She says softly looking around to see if she could spot him, Ruby was shocked because he was fast, he was gone from sight.


	2. The warning and the fall of the Rose

It has been almost two weeks since running into the stranger with the white Fang like mask. It was a fate meeting but she couldn't stop thinking of him, she wasn't much of a people person, her heart belonged to the battle and her Crescent Rose but this guy dressed in black and red may have turned her world around.

Ruby would take her time coming home, hoping by chance she'd run into him. She managed to keep the rose he gave her alive and not to add the random rose that came at midnight every other night.

"My dear sister, Who knew you were so interested in flowers, I thought the only interest you had was your weapon!" Yang shouts playfully coming into the room.

"Yang, Don't tease me like that...It happens that I met someone..." Ruby says stepping away from the flower she watered. "And I'm gonna guess Blake's mad at you?"

"Yeah...She's got it in her head that I'm gonna lose control or something...Just like her old partner, Adam...Never mind my issues, You met someone, Is it a boy, My little sister is growing up?!" The blonde haired girl chimed happily jumping up and down holding onto her sister's hands making her jump too.

Ruby pulls away from her. "Stop, Yes it's a boy, It isn't a big deal...Because I'll probably never see him again." She replies.

"His loss, What did the crush look like, Was he dreamy hot, Tell your big sis everything." Yang babbles.

"I've never met anyone like him...He was beautiful, His hair was like a tame dark fire, I never got his name, I never got to see his eyes because of the white and red colored mask he wore to match his black and red clothes." Ruby says.

Her silvers eyes turned to the door that creaked open, she smiled widely seeing the faunus girl, Blake. Yang pulled her in with a wide grin.

"You're just in time Belladonna, Ruby met her possible love at first sight." Yang says.

"I heard everything...You just described my old partner, Adam Taurus..." Blake says ignoring the blonde.

"Adam..." Ruby whispered softly, It felt right, She thought hearing herself speak of the name she just learned.

"You need to forgot about him, He's no good, Ruby..." Blake orders.

"What's the dolt got herself into, Now?" Weiss asks entering the room getting wind of the conversation.

"I just found out Ruby met Adam...He was my old partner in the White fang, he changed so much, darkness over takes him...He leads the White Fang...Stay away from him, It's for your own good." Blake snaps.

"I agree with Blake. Come on Ruby, You should be worrying about the mission not boys." Weiss chimes in, her hands on hips.

"B-But Weiss, You're the one who's always been worried about Neptune liking you or not, You even moped when he didn't take you to the dance, Blake you got Sun and Yang you could have anyone you want with your charm...Why can't I let my heart feel whatever it feels..." Ruby says with a sigh.

"Maybe pick a more good guy like Jaune or something, Sis..." Yang says feeling bad for her sister, it wasn't everyday Ruby was interested in the guy subject.

"Forget it, Fine I'm never gonna see him again anyway, I'm gonna get started on the mission in the forest." She adds grabbing Crescent Rose and walking out.

She runs into a figure, her silver met amber eyes and black hair, Ruby could swear she saw them before, besides the first time running into her and the two she found was Mercury and Emerald.

"Cinder, I'm sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going!" Ruby shouts.

Cinder laughs, It was dark but she knew the shorter girl wouldn't understand, Wouldn't add up that she was the one who broke into the building while everyone danced. "No problem, Oh and Ruby...Follow your heart, Don't let your friends tell you what to do, You're old enough to make your own decisions." With that she walked away, Ruby watched and then made her way to the forest.

For weeks, he's stayed hidden in the distance. His thoughts changed quick from the old faunus girl to the rose he met at school.

"Ruby Rose...I only met her for a short time and yet...I can't get her off my mind." He says.

Every night since then, he'd sneak to the school and keep his distance, watching her and making sure she was safe, he didn't want to get close afraid to taint her innocent red petals, If she were in danger he would step in.

"Why don't you just go take advantage of her already and stop sulking around?" Adam's blood boiled hearing one of Cinder's friends. Mercury speak to him, the way he spoke poorly made him growl lowly.

"Emerald, Take your waste out of here before I send a pack of Grimm to eat what's left of him..." Adam spat.

Emerald jabs Mercury. "Sorry sir Adam, I can't control what rolls out of Mercury, he's a loose cannon, he doesn't know the right words to say...But sir, Why don't you go talk to this girl your heart is set after?" She questions.

Adam turns away keeping his silence, he set off to Beacon, just like every other evening to observe the girl.

"Another slow night, No enemy to be seen once again..." Ruby says wandering the woods.

"Looking for a fight, Little Red...I've been looking for ya, You delivering a basket of goods to grandma?"

Ruby whipped around quickly, her Crescent Rose ready drawn.

"Roman." Ruby says.

"You remember my name, how wonderful. So tell me where's the group?" He asks waving his cane around.

"They're...Right behind..." She lies.

"Oh, And yet I don't see them...I think you lie and I hate being fooled..." Roman replies firing his cane sending orange red dust at her

Ruby does a cartwheel, taking the advantage of moving Crescent Rose into gun mode and send shots at the man, he fights back.

"Still quick on your feet red, my best opponent, perhaps you could join my cause." Roman says.

"Never, I train to protect the world from dirt bags like you." Ruby says, she shrieks as he knocked her off her feet with his cane.

"Too slow." He flings her in the air and into a tree.

Ruby hits the tree and land on the ground, her eyes flutter from open to close but she remembers seeing dark colored shoes stand in front of her, it was unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same.

"White Fang leader, Adam...We meet at last, I'm part of the plan." Roman says smoking a cigar.

"I don't care what part you play, Leave her be or you won't be apart of anything." Adam says.

Roman growls. "I was having fun...But very well, She's all yours." He tips his hat respectfully and walks away.

By the time he turned around, the girl lay sleeping, he kneels to the ground picking her up.

"No harm will come to you now that I have you, My Rose." Adam says kissing the side of her head walking off into the shadows.

 **AN/ Hey guys, terribly sorry for the long wait I've been busy or just haven't felt motivated to write anything, I'm not sure where this story will go but I hope it's likable, Until next time**


End file.
